


Apprenticeship

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's something Changmin wants to learn, it's Yunho he goes to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprenticeship

When there's something Changmin wants to learn, it's Yunho he goes to, Yunho who Changmin knows will show him the basics and then let him free to improvise.

Yunho teaches Changmin how to kiss in the spaces between songs, lets Changmin slip his hands under Yunho's shirt to find skin, lets Changmin find out what makes Yunho shiver, and what makes him moan; Changmin seemingly never gets tired of discovering those secrets. Yunho shows Changmin just how much of an edge of teeth is enough, and how much is too much, teaches him how to touch and how to feel. Later, when Changmin decides that he's ready to find out about the other members, Yunho watches Changmin touch them and sees his own hands overlying the touch, smiles and knows he has taught Changmin well (knows Changmin may not need lessons any more, but he'll still come to Yunho).


End file.
